A draw-bar box refers to a luggage case having a draw bar and rollers. Since it is convenient to use and to carry clothes, it is widely used in travelling or outings.
An existing draw-bar box generally comprises a box body, a draw bar and rollers. The draw-bar box has eight corners formed by mould-extruding the whole box surface in the manufacture process, which causes high manufacture costs and easily deformed corners. Moreover, the eight corners of the draw-bar box can be easily damaged by collision when the draw-bar box is dragged and carried. Furthermore, the rollers arranged at the lower part of the box body of the draw-bar box generally cannot be turned, meaning that it is laborsome and inconvenient to drag the draw-bar box, especially when the draw-bar box carries many items.
Chinese patent CN 201709610 U discloses a draw-bar box, comprising a box body, a box cover and a draw bar, lower corners of the box body being provided with first corner protectors on which first universal wheels are provided. Since this utility model adopts the above-mentioned technical solution to provide the corner protectors at the lower corners of the box body, the lower corners will not be easily damaged in the case of collision when the draw-bar box is dragged and carried, and since the universal wheels are provided, the draw-bar box can be dragged without too much effort, so that the draw-bar box has a simple structure, is strong, and is convenient to use. Although this utility model solves the problems that the lower corners would be easily damaged by collision when the draw-bar box is dragged or carried and the rollers at the lower part of the box body cannot be turned, it still has defects such as high manufacture costs and easily deformed upper corners.
Contents of the Utility Model
In order to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art, the present utility model provides a draw-bar box which is simple to manufacture, and has low costs, good firmness and convenient use.
A box body structure of a draw-bar box comprises a box body, characterized in that first extrusion-moulded blocks are provided at four corners of an upper end of the box body, and second extrusion-moulded blocks are provided at four corners of a lower end of the box body, the first and second extrusion-moulded blocks respectively being in threaded connection with the box body; the first extrusion-moulded block comprises a first outer corner protector located on the outside of the box body, and a first inner corner protector located on the inside of the box body and mating with the first outer corner protector, the first outer corner protector being in threaded connection with the first inner corner protector; and the second extrusion-moulded block comprises a second outer corner protector located on the outside of the box body, and a second inner corner protector located on the inside of the box body and mating with the second outer corner protector, the second outer corner protector being in threaded connection with the second inner corner protector.
Preferably, the box body is composed of a left and a right box body closed by means of a zipper.
Preferably, several first fastening caps having internal threads are provided on an inner wall of the first outer corner protector, and several first fixing columns mating with the first fastening caps and having through-holes are correspondingly provided on an inner wall of the first inner corner protector and fixed to the first fastening caps by means of screws penetrating through the through-holes; and several second fastening caps having internal threads are provided on an inner wall of the second outer corner protector, and several second fixing columns mating with the second fastening caps and having through-holes are correspondingly provided on an inner wall of the second inner corner protector and fixed to the second fastening caps by means of screws penetrating through the through-holes. A three-dimensional structure of the box body is formed by extrusion moulding and by connection in this way, without the need of using a mould, thereby reducing the production costs.
A draw-bar box comprises a box body and a telescopic draw bar, characterized in that first extrusion-moulded blocks are provided at four corners of an upper end of the box body, and second extrusion-moulded blocks are provided at four corners of a lower end of the box body, the first and second extrusion-moulded blocks respectively being in threaded connection with the box body; the first extrusion-moulded block comprises a first outer corner protector located on the outside of the box body, and a first inner corner protector located on the inside of the box body and mating with the first outer corner protector, the first outer corner protector being in threaded connection with the first inner corner protector; the second extrusion-moulded block comprises a second outer corner protector located on the outside of the box body, and a second inner corner protector located on the inside of the box body and mating with the second outer corner protector, the second outer corner protector being in threaded connection with the second inner corner protector; and rollers are provided on at least two of the second extrusion-moulded blocks at the lower end of the box body.
Preferably, the box body is composed of a left and a right box body closed by means of a zipper.
Preferably, the box body is provided with a lock body for cooperating with the zipper, the lock body is of a TSA lock structure, and a handle is provided on the upper end of the box body. That is to say, the lock can be unlocked by using a password set by a user himself or by using a key, and is more worry-saving and convenient; and by the arrangement of the handle at the upper end, the draw-bar box can be lifted and carried on some road segments on which the draw-bar box is not convenient to drag.
Preferably, the lock body is arranged at an upper end of one side of the left box body. The lock body can be opened and closed conveniently and safely.
Preferably, several first fastening caps having internal threads are provided on an inner wall of the first outer corner protector, and several first fixing columns mating with the first fastening caps and having through-holes are correspondingly provided on an inner wall of the first inner corner protector and fixed to the first fastening caps by means of screws penetrating through the through-holes; and several second fastening caps having internal threads are provided on an inner wall of the second outer corner protector, and several second fixing columns mating with the second fastening caps and having through-holes are correspondingly provided on an inner wall of the second inner corner protector and fixed to the second fastening caps by means of screws penetrating through the through-holes.
Preferably, the first fastening caps and the first fixing columns are respectively seven in number, and the second fastening caps and the second fixing columns are respectively three in number.
Preferably, a roller is provided on each of the four second extrusion-moulded blocks at the lower end of the box body, and the roller is a universal silent wheel. By the arrangement of the universal silent wheels, the draw-bar box can be dragged without too much effort, and the universal silent wheels are strong and durable, can easily release forces without reducing the carrying capacity, so that moving on a rough road can be as easy as moving on a planar road.
The present utility model has a simple structure, reasonable design and convenient use, and also has the advantages of low production costs, stronger firmness, and hardly deformed corners.